The present invention relates to a belt conveyor and particularly to a belt conveyor where a flat transporting belt is partially held by a holding belt to convey material.
A conventional belt conveyor transports granular or powdered material. However, it is disadvantegeous for conveyed material to be scatterred by the wind or is subject to rain water, particularly, when powdered material is transferred through the outdoors to another warehouse.
Also, in the conventional flat belt conveyor, it is very difficult or impossible to curve the traveling path, and if the bending is desired, it is necessary to connect a number of short flat belt conveyors each of which comprises drive means, such as motor, and drive rollers, which gives rise to high cost for foundation. Further, it is disadvantageous for material to be dropped out of the flat belt conveyor partially whenever the conveyed material is transferred from one flat belt to another.